The present invention relates to a storage system operating in communication with a host unit; and, more particularly, the invention relates to the connecting configuration of recording media having the structure of a loop connecting plural recording media.
Recently, with the increased interest in the concept of a Storage Area Network (SAN), the loop connection using an optical fiber channel is rapidly being adopted as an interface to connect a host unit with various devices. The structure of the connections between components inside a disk array unit, which does not use a bus connection, but uses a loop connection having a fiber optic channel, is becoming popular (for example, a loop connection between a controller and recording media using a fiber optic channel). For instance, Japanese patent publication No. Kokai 11-338646 discloses a disk array unit which does not use a bus, but the switching network structure for the connection between components.